


But What Would You Do If I Said I Did?

by artisticguy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, oiks is a little shit, unrequited angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticguy/pseuds/artisticguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime has undeniably been in love with Oikawa Tooru for as long as he can remember, but Iwaizumi is in this constant rut of showing how much he cares for Oikawa without ever having the courage to explain why. With Iwaizumi's fear of crossing the bridge from friendship to something more, will he continue to stay stuck somewhere in the middle forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You In Love With Me?

What is the difference between a friend and a significant other?

 

Iwaizumi Hajime has often asked himself that very question and is again debating this as he tosses a volleyball up and down while lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling in his dorm room. The room is quiet because Oikawa is nowhere to be found and not answering Iwaizumi’s texts, typical. Iwaizumi had to admit that he enjoyed the peace and quiet, but after knowing his roommate as long as he had, he’d grown unusually fond of the other’s sometimes obnoxious nature.

 

He looks over at the clock and notices it’s pretty late at night, way past curfew. Of course, this wasn’t anything new for Oikawa. For being in such consistent top shape, Oikawa Tooru did a lot of rough shit on his body. Oikawa, unlike Iwaizumi, loved being the life of the party and taking the party with him wherever he would go. With this continuing behavior, Iwaizumi often wound up being the person who was responsible for the after care of his roommate and best friend. This of course was probably the least glamorous job in the world, but Iwaizumi found himself continuing to do it. In his mind, the logic was that he took care of Oikawa because it was just what friends are supposed to do, but of course he knows there’s another reason, one he’s kept buried down for as long as he could remember.

 

Just before Iwaizumi could come to the realization of why he put up with Oikawa’s antics for the hundredth time, the door to their room swings open as Oikawa stumbles in. “Iwa-chan! Are you awake?!” He asked far too loudly with a somewhat alcohol tainted smile as he flopped down onto Iwaizumi’s bed. “You… should’ve come to the party..! Makki and Mattsun had so many…” Oikawa then leaned in close enough to Iwaizumi’s ear that he shivered and he was sure if Oikawa wasn’t drunk he would’ve actually seen Iwaizumi’s ear turn red as Oikawa somewhat whispered. “Jello shots.”

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and started to reach for his phone, pulling open his group chat with Mattsun and Makki, which was often used for scolding his other two best friends.

 

 **Iwaizumi >** I thought I told you two to keep Tooru away from booze.

 

 **Makki >** Oh come on Iwa, it’s not our fault that he took the whole tray of cute little “alien green” jello shots out of my poor Mattsun’s hands. The boy’s unstoppable if anything has liquor or the word alien in the title.

 

 **Mattsun >** Tru story. Besides man, what are you, his boyfriend? Or his mom?

 

Iwaizumi growled and cursed Mattsun out under his breath. He then looked back up at Oikawa, who giggled at him. “You look funny when you’re cranky… Like an angry hedgehog!” Oikawa stopped for a minute to process what he’d said before beginning to laugh obnoxiously at his own observation.

 

Growling again, Iwaizumi takes the ball that had been resting on his bed and as lovingly as possible sets it into Oikawa’s face. “IWA-CHAN! That’s so… mean!”

 

“Don’t call me an angry hedgehog and go out and get shitfaced, then we won’t have this problem.”

 

With Oikawa somewhat distracted as he massaged his face, Iwaizumi returned to his phone, tapping at the screen angrily enough that his tapping was audible.

 

 **Iwaizumi >** Fuck you guys. You’re not the ones who have to deal with the aftermath.

 

 **Mattsun >** Yeah, ur right that’s why it’s fun :P

 

 **Makki >** And last time I checked, aren’t you the one who wants to fuck him?

 

Iwaizumi stared down at the screen, his whole face going red before he chucked the phone far enough that it landed on Oikawa’s bed all the way across the room.

 

“Iwa-chan! Stop throwing things!”

 

While Oikawa tried to regain composure enough to yell at Iwaizumi, the other raked his hands through his short hair. Was it really that obvious how things were? Did everyone know how Iwaizumi felt except Oikawa? Or did Oikawa know too? That idea sent shivers down Iwaizumi’s spine as he looked at the ditzy drunk brunette with a serious expression that was entirely not as he continued to falter with his expression threatening to shift into a grin.

 

Letting go of his own thoughts for a moment, Iwaizumi stood and moved to grab Oikawa’s alien print blanket off of his bed and took it to the captain, wrapping it tightly around him. Again, Iwaizumi did feel entitled to do the aftercare for Oikawa when he was in states like this. Of course, he helped him through other rough times too, like when Oikawa was first going through his knee issues or whenever Oikawa was worked up over a breakup or one night stand. He tended to have more of the latter, but still had the tendency to whine about them at home, often times threatening to get plastered while complaining about wanting a real relationship and not just sex. This honestly drove Iwaizumi the most insane because one thought continued to run through his mind:

 

‘But I’m right here.’

 

He never actually said it, nor did he ever think he actually would. Besides, considering the typical dynamic of their friendship, Oikawa would probably think it was just a joke or smartass remark. Iwaizumi shook off his thoughts again and stood to get a mug and make tea for Oikawa, handing it to him carefully, not entirely trusting the man to keep the mug firmly in his hands.

 

“Why are you being so nice to me, Iwa-chan?”

 

With that question, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. Don’t get him wrong, he loved their dynamic as usual, clearly it worked since they’d been friends since they were little kids, but it kind of sucked that Iwaizumi being nice was out of character.

 

“I can be nice.” He replied somewhat indignantly.

 

“Really? I’ve never noticed.” Oikawa said with slight shrug of his shoulders before beggining to sip his tea.

 

“You’re not exactly an angel either. You get that right? Be thankful I even put up with your drunk ass. I should just kick you out of the dorm and send you back to Makki and Mattsun. They got you drunk, I should make you their problem.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes became squinted as he looked like he was concentrating deeply on the tea in the mug in front of him.

 

“Well fine. If I’m really such an inconvenience, send me back. Maybe the hot guy from the cat school that I was making out with will still be there. I bet Kiru will take care of me.”

 

Iwaizumi felt a knot in his chest at Oikawa’s words. Of course Makki and Mattsun would let Oikawa hook up with someone at one of their parties. Sometimes he was certain the other two, a happily out and sometimes overtly in your face couple, set Oikawa up as a way to spite Iwaizumi to try and act on his feelings. He never did though, so this kept happening. That’s normally how patterns work, things keep going the same way until something changes. Iwaizumi was again beating himself up. ‘You can’t be jealous. You have no right. You’ve done nothing to try and have him think of you as anything other than his best friend.’

 

He shook himself out of his thoughts as he noticed the captain trying to stand, still staying wrapped in the blanket and warbled a bit. If anyone from the volleyball tournaments saw Oikawa like this, they’d most likely be in disbelief that this was the man who’d won best setter awards along with the infamous title of ‘Grand King’ during his time on the court.

 

“Shut up and sit down dumbass.” Iwaizumi groaned, not really in the mood to try and wrangle an angry drunk Oikawa.

 

“Dumbass? Really? You need to think of a better insult already, that one’s pretty fucking old.” Oikawa said in his slurred voice with a pout as he flopped back down on the bed, the tea sloshing out of his mug and splashing back in. The brunette stared at the tea for a moment as if deciding what to do with it before setting it gently on the floor and moving to lie down on Iwaizumi’s bed, pulling Iwaizumi down with him.

 

His pout now shifted to a smile as he met Iwaizumi’s eyes. “Can I stay here tonight, Iwa-chan?” He asked softly, in extreme contrast to his prior drunken outbursts. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile a bit at Oikawa’s request. Things like this were what made it so hard for Iwaizumi to not want something more than friendship with Oikawa.

 

“Only if you promise not to take up the whole bed.”

 

“I promise.” Oikawa agreed with a small smile. “Hey Iwa-chan?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Are you in love with me?”

 

Unexpected. Maybe it should have been expected though, but it really wasn’t. His face was bright red and his eyes darted away from Oikawa’s. Iwaizumi had a horrible poker face, which is why Makki and Mattsun often tended to try and get Iwaizumi drunk enough to agree to playing poker, which he was bad enough at sober. So when drunk, Makki and Mattsun became considerably richer while the opposite happened to Iwaizumi.

 

“N- no.” Iwaizumi stuttered out. Great job Hajime, really convincing.

 

Oikawa’s face clearly faltered as he now darted his eyes away. “Oh.”

 

With that reaction, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think that he’d made a mistake. He didn’t really want to confess to Oikawa, if he ever did, while the brunette was plastered. What if he didn’t remember the next morning? That’d be awful.

 

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa turned to lay so his back was facing Iwaizumi, which only made him feel guiltier. He then mouthed the words ‘I do’ with a question running through his head.

  
**‘But what would you do if I said I did?’**


	2. Bathroom Confessions

Iwaizumi woke up to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around to find the neighboring bed empty as well. Grumbling some nonsensical things that might be swears and Oikawa’s name, Iwaizumi forced himself out of bed and out of the dorm. Based on Oikawa’s state last night, Iwaizumi had a pretty good idea of where he could find the captain.

The closer Iwaizumi got to the floor bathroom, the louder the whining became. Not only was it loud, but it was familiar. As Iwaizumi gently opened the door to the bathrooms, the whining stopped momentarily before Iwaizumi rounded the corner of the bathroom stalls to find Oikawa pitifully hugging a toilet.

“I see the Grand King has found his throne yet again.” Iwaizumi teased.

“Fuck you…” Oikawa groaned. “Why do you let me do this?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he walked closer to Oikawa, then sitting down close to him, scooting back a bit at the smell. “Actually, I didn’t cause this. You can blame Makki, Mattsun, and yourself for this one.” He replied with a bit of an arrogant smirk, being pleased that Oikawa couldn’t blame him for his demise.

“But still, you’re the one who moms me all the time. So why’d you let me go out?”

“I don’t have control over what you do. It’s not like we’re dating or anyth-”

Oikawa’s face was now pulled out of the toilet to stare at Iwaizumi with the sentence unfinished. Iwaizumi was somewhat horrified that he’d even suggested such a thing and he waved his hand as he tried to change the subject.

“And stop calling me your mom. I’m not your mother. I’m your friend.”

The captain still looked like he was trying to read into Iwaizumi’s actions and words with the same focus he typically used to analyze the opposing team’s plays on the court, but he added, “You’re my best friend.”

Iwaizumi felt his heart thump a bit in a not anxious way, which was a relief. However as he started to relax, he noticed Oikawa still staring at him.

“Oi! Stop looking at me like that!” He complained as he swatted at Oikawa, careful not to be too hard on the man who was already in enough pain with what looked like an atrocious hangover.

“Stop hitting me! Why do you do that? For fucks sake!” Oikawa whined pitifully.

“Well if I don’t keep you in check, no one will.”

“See? Mom.”

Oikawa locked eyes with Iwaizumi as he said this and started snickering. It wasn’t long before Iwaizumi’s stoic expression broke and he started to chuckle lightly as well.

“Do you want me to get your toothbrush?”

The brunette nodded and smiled. “A water and some migraine medicine would be great too.” He said softly.

Iwaizumi nodded. “Right, I’ll go get that for you, but first… What would you do without me?”

“Cry and hug a toilet for the rest of my life.”

The other man raised an eyebrow at that response, causing Oikawa to roll his eyes.

“Fine, okay, yeah, you know I’d fall apart without you.”

This saying had been something that started when they were pretty young, considering that they’d always pick the other up when they were down. It was their thing and honestly, it was pretty true. No matter what type of relationship they had, they were codependent on each other, but in a healthy way that made their little saying something meaningful to them.

Satisfied with Oikawa’s answer and small smile, Iwaizumi added a faint “Good” before heading back to the dorm and grabbing the toothbrush, a bottle of water and medicine for his best friend. It made his heart skip a beat at the idea that they were connected in some sort of way, even if it was a platonic sort of dependency, he could take that, for now. Of course he wouldn’t object to something more either.

However the little smile on Iwaizumi’s face started to falter when he returned to the bathroom to see Oikawa smiling at his phone, holding it a little too close to his face for comfort. With a bit of knowing, Iwaizumi inched closer to Oikawa, then sitting on the floor with everything, carefully setting everything in Oikawa’s lap, causing him to look away from his phone for a minute.

“Oh, hey, thanks.”

“No problem.” Iwaizumi said softly before watching Oikawa move to the sink to start brushing his teeth.

“So, who’re you texting?” Iwaizumi asked, trying to sound casual about it and not prying. Best friends could talk about who they were texting, right?

Oikawa turned around with his neon green toothbrush still in his mouth and furrowed his brows as if he was deep in thought for a moment. The brunette tended to always be like this when he was hungover though, it seemed like all of the answers were just somewhere a little too far out of reach so it took Oikawa extra time to process the questions.

“Oh-” He started, only realizing the toothbrush was still in his mouth as he tried to talk, taking it out and chuckling dryly at himself. “Just this guy from last night. I made out with him a bit. He seems nice… Definitely a good kisser.”

Even though Iwaizumi had no sort of romantic relationship with OIkawa nor had he ever expressed to the other man that he wanted one, hearing about Oikawa’s romantic endeavors stung a bit. He tried his best to put on a relatively decent poker face and just nodded considering it looked like Oikawa wanted to talk more.

“I’m kind of embarrassed though. I must’ve been really drunk because he told me his name was Kuroo and I called him Kiru all night.” Another dry chuckle. “I’m surprised he’s even talking to me now, but he seems pretty sweet. Who knows, maybe he just wants to bang me.” Oikawa’s eyes darted to the ground and his hand that wasn’t holding his toothbrush went to rub the back of his neck. “It’s not like it’d be the first time.”

Hearing Oikawa say things like that just made Iwaizumi want to go up and hug him because that was super fucking sad and Oikawa deserved so much better. “Oh come on, I’m sure that’s not true.” He said softly, questioning why he was still sitting on the bathroom floor but still too hesitant of what he would do to not appear awkward if he got up. “I’m sure this Kuroo guy doesn’t just want that. I mean he must be relatively interested in something more with you if he let you call him by the wrong name all night.”

“Ack, I can’t believe I did that.” Oikawa groaned at the reminder. “I really need to stay away from drinking. Drinking and dating never mix well for me.”

The small smile from earlier was slowly returning to Iwaizumi’s face. “Well maybe you should try not to drink at Makki and Mattsun’s parties then.”

Now the captain was groaning again as he returned to brushing his teeth, not caring if he talked with the toothbrush in his mouth. “But getting drunk is what makes their parties fun because everyone does it.”

“If Makki and Mattsun told you to jump off a bridge because everyone was doing it, would you?”

Oikawa spit out the toothpaste into the sink and whipped around to give Iwaizumi a dirty look. “Fuck you I’m twenty, not seven.”

“I don’t know though. You act like you’re seven sometimes.” He grinned now as he watched the other get defensive.

“Oh really? Well if I act like I’m seven then you act like a forty year old mother because you’re no fun.”  
  
“I’m not fun?” Iwaizumi asked, making his voice sound dry and unamused, like he was actually upset even though he was really just egging on Oikawa’s behavior. “Okay then, I guess you can find someone else to pick up after your messes. Because clearly me looking out for you isn’t fun enough for you. And it’s not like I sometimes go to these parties with you or that I let you blare your awful sci-fi films in our room all night or that I don’t mind when you bring your… /guests/ over. I mean, if that’s not fun, I’m sure I could find you a new roommate slash best friend.”

Oikawa’s expression fell rapidly. “Iwa-chan no!” He practically screeched like a seven year old as he put down his toothbrush and walked over to where Iwaizumi was trying to stand up and act like he was leaving, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi. “You know I’m giving you shit right? Besides, you started it, asshole.” Oikawa added with a light chuckle.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but melt at the feeling of Oikawa’s arms around him. He wished that he could turn around and hug the brunette back, but knew that wasn’t exactly the most friendly gesture. “Do you really think I’m not fun?”

“No. I told you I’m giving you shit. And I mean, you aren’t always fun, but you’re kind of the one person in my life who knows when to stop being fun and start being serious and you take care of my fun loving ass because of that. Like I’ve been saying for years, I’d kind of fall apart without you Iwaizumi.”

At hearing Oikawa use Iwaizumi’s actual name he stiffened a bit. It was weird, but it was also nice. Just as Iwaizumi was preparing himself to actually turn around and hug Oikawa back for this, he heard the unmistakeable sound of Oikawa’s ringtone, The X-Files theme song, and suddenly felt empty as the captain raced over to pick it up, grinning mischievously down at his phone.

“Maybe you’re right about Kuroo after all, Iwa-chan. He just asked me to go out with him for coffee this afternoon. Kuroo even suggested we stay away from alcohol. Maybe this guy will be different.” Oikawa said with a confident smile.

Now Iwaizumi’s smile faltered again, quickly becoming non-existent. “That’s great. I hope he’s different too.”

‘No you don’t’ His subconscious mocked. Of course Iwaizumi couldn’t say anything about Oikawa’s dating choices, but he always thought even the rare nice guy wasn’t good enough. Kuroo could be a saint and Iwaizumi would still think he wasn’t good enough for Oikawa. In his eyes, no one ever would be good enough for his best friend. But this mindset led Iwaizumi to a completely different question: Was he even good enough for Oikawa?

“Oh god now I’m going to have to brush my teeth like five more times and shower and eat breath mints religiously for the next few hours. I’m so gross.” Oikawa whined.

“Yeah you are pretty gross.” Iwaizumi shot back, snapping out of his daze.

“Fuck you Iwa-chan! Why are you so mean to me?”

“Because I lo-” Iwaizumi hadn’t even noticed he was starting to say it before he saw a pair of hazel eyes fixed on him like Oikawa was trying to understand if he’d heard Iwaizumi right. Going completely red and flustered, Iwaizumi struggled to cover his tracks. “I- um, because that’s what we do?”

Oikawa eyed Iwaizumi again, causing the other man to feel overtly self conscious. His eyes seemed to say ‘I know you wanted to say something else’.

“Nevermind. Have fun on your date. I’m going to go crash in the MatsuHana dorm. Be careful.” Iwaizumi said quickly as he rushed out of the bathrooms. It kind of shocked him that he could hear Oikawa calling after him.

“Iwa-chan! Wait! Iwa- Iwaizumi!”

Iwaizumi still didn’t stop though as he slammed the door to the MatsuHana dorm room and locked it. He could hear Oikawa still out in the hallway, stopping in front of the door before continuing to walk past it, presumably going back to their actual dorm. Iwaizumi put his back against the door and slid down to sit at the foot of it. That was close. He really needed to be more careful about saying stuff like that. Who knows what would happen if he actually said it. It would probably ruin their friendship forever.

**Or maybe it wouldn’t.**


	3. Wisdom Comes From The MatsuHana Dorm

Iwaizumi heard groaning from both Makki and Mattsun at the sound of the door slamming.

“God damn it Iwaizumi could you not slam the door every time you almost tell Oikawa that you’re in love with him?” Mattsun groaned from his position of looking practically dead while laying in Makki’s bed.

“Don’t mind him. He’s got a bad hangover.” Makki said as he moved to put a damp washcloth on Mattsun’s forehead, kissing him once before putting it down. “But is he right?”

He looked up at them, his cheeks probably still flushed red. “Maybe. And don’t both of you always have hangovers?”

“It’s the price of throwing the best parties on campus.” Mattsun said with a bit of a grin.

Makki rolled his eyes. “Whether that’s true or not, Mattsun and Oikawa both are just lightweights that don’t know when to stop, thus the horrendous states they’re in the morning after.”

“I am not!”

“Yes you are dear. I drank just as much as you last night and I’m functioning just fine whereas you’re practically debilitated to my bed. Anyways, besides the point. Iwaizumi don’t change the subject.” Makki turned to walk towards Iwaizumi. “Are you just going to pout at the foot of our door all day or are you going to come in and tell us what happened this time?” He stretched out a hand for Iwaizumi to take to help him up.

Iwaizumi took his hand and stood, following Makki to their little table that still had a couple emptied and half emptied jello shot cups scattered across it. Makki looked somewhat guilty and swiped the cups away to the side as both of them sat.

“So, what happened this time?”

The use of the phrase ‘this time’ warranted a glare from Iwaizumi before he sighed and started to explain what happened anyways. “He asked if I was in love with him.”

Makki’s jaw dropped a bit and Mattsun audibly gasped before shifting into chuckling to himself.

“Oikawa’s always been ballsier when he’s drunk, I’ll give him that.” Mattsun added to which Makki swatted in his general direction.

“That’s pretty true though. But what did you say?” Makki asked, getting enveloped in the story pretty easily.

“What do you think I said? I said no.” Iwaizumi replied incredulously. “Did you really think that if I ever did confess to him, I’d do it while he’s teetering back and forth on my bed and calling me an angry hedgehog.”

“An angry hedgehog!” Mattsun snorted before cackling a bit.

“Honey the snorting, not cute.”

“Fuck you, you love me and my snorting.”

“Anyways…” Iwaizumi interjected between one of the typical couple spats, feeling that his story was more important than how cute and or obnoxious Mattsun’s snorting was. “I don’t think that that was the best time to tell Oikawa about how I feel.”

Makki looked Iwaizumi up and down with furrowed brows. “How could you be sure though?”

Iwaizumi grumbled a bit at Makki’s words, definitely not what what he wanted to hear.

“What? I’m just telling you the same thing I always tell you. You’re never going to know unless you actually tell him. And what I’ve also been telling since we got close in high school is that if you don’t ever tell him, you’re going to beat yourself up about it for the rest of your life. You two are best friends and incredibly close, if you got together, I think things could be great. Just look at me and Mattsun.” Makki smiled happily as he looked back at Mattsun who halfheartedly gave the thumbs up with a tired smile.

“Love you babe.”

Even though they’d been together for about three years without a hitch, Makki still blushed every time Mattsun said that. “I love you too.”

“Yeah yeah you’re the perfect couple, I get it.”

“Just think,” Makki said with a grin, “this could be you and Oikawa.”

With that Iwaizumi’s face was now growing red again. “Well yeah, maybe. Maybe if you two didn’t keep letting him hook up with guys at your parties.”

“What?” Makki asked with a raised eyebrow. “Issei?”

“Ugh fuck.” Mattsun groaned in what seemed like realization. “I invited my friend Kuroo from my econ class, he’s really nice and stuff but I was too drunk when he asked me about Oikawa to stop myself from egging him on.”

Iwaizumi now buried his head in his arms on the table, groaning louder than the incapacitated man in the bed. “Great.”

Makki then moved to pat Iwaizumi lightly on the back. “So he’s a nice guy, who’s to say that Oikawa’s even going to like him that much?”

That was true. Maybe Oikawa would throw this Kuroo guy out like old news. He kind of had a tendency to cycle through men, whether actually dating, sleeping with, or crushing on them, fairly quickly. Iwaizumi was finally starting to pull himself out of his rut of self despair as he pulled his head out of his arms to look at Makki again with a faint nod and smile. Kuroo could just be another phase. He’d pass, just like everyone else had. Of course, this behavior of Oikawa’s was another reason that Iwaizumi was scared to get romantically involved with his best friend. Would Oikawa get tired of him too? Iwaizumi didn’t want to be a phase.

“Sorry to break your heart, but Kuroo’s pretty hot. If I wasn’t happily spoken for, I’d hit that.” Mattsun added from the bed.

At Mattsun’s addition to the conversation, Iwaizumi moved to bury his face in his arms again, hitting his head a bit too hard and causing a resonant thud as he hit the table. “Ow.” He mumbled faintly, not sure if it was meant for his head or his pride at Mattsun’s words.

“YOu idiot! How is that supposed to help?!” Makki screeched as he took a pillow and threw it at his boyfriend’s face. “Do you not know how to comfort someone?! Also, don’t think about hitting Kuroo! You dick!”

“I’m just stating the facts babe? And I’d pick you over him any day. I’m sure Oikawa would do the same with Iwaizumi if he actually, you know, knew how Iwaizumi feels. Oh wait? He doesn’t? Hm, well then maybe Iwaizumi should fucking tell him already.”

Makki frantically waved off Mattsun’s response, though there was the tension hanging in the air that everyone knew what he was saying was right. “Honey, I’m sorry. Do you want ice for your head? It sounded like it hurt.”

Iwaizumi nodded at Makki’s offer. When Makki came back with the ice pack, Mattsun began whining again.

“You’re treating him nicer than me. Who’s your boyfriend here?”

Again Makki just threw a pillow at him before returning to focus intently on Iwaizumi. “Okay sorry for the distracting boyfriend, continue.”

“I almost told him I love him.”

At this announcement, Mattsun sat bolt upright in bed, tossing the pillows that Makki had thrown off of him and the strawberry blonde’s jaw dropped, leading to a simultaneous, “You what?!”

Iwaizumi shyly raked a hand through his hair and nodded. “Yeah I know. He tried to follow me when I left the bathroom and that’s how I wound up here.”

“Fuck if I’d known that, I would have pushed you back out of our dorm. You know you’re going to have to deal with this right?” Makki asked as he stretched a hand across the table to rest gently on Iwaizumi’s arm.

Of course Iwaizumi knew he had to deal with this. He’d known for years, yet here he was, still bottling shit up. It seemed like Makki was reading his mind though as he nodded and pat his hand gently against Iwaizumi’s arm. “You’ll feel so much better when it’s out in the open, I promise.”

“Thanks Makki. Hey, since he’s out on his date right now, do you mind if I crash here for now?”

“Of course you can. You’re always welcome in the MatsuHana dorm.”

There was another snort from the bed. “Honey it’s so dorky when you say that.”

“And the snorting isn’t dorky? Besides, you love it and me.”

The ace noticed the way his friends smiled at each other and couldn’t help but feel a little envious. Could he and Oikawa really be like this someday? Iwaizumi definitely liked the sound of that. Would their dorm be the IwaOi dorm? He blushed a bit at the idea and how dorky it seemed in his head, but god would he love it.

After a moment, Iwaizumi was snapped out of his trance from hearing Makki saying “Oh honey, you’ve got it so bad.”

Iwaizumi shook himself out of it and blushed a bit darker. “Whatever, I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Hey? Do you guy’s have any alcohol left? I could use a drink.”

Mattsun and Makki both snickered a bit. “We always have booze.” They said in unison, which sent shivers down Iwaizumi’s spine.

“Stop that, it’s terrifying. It’s like you’re those creepy twins from the horror movies.”

Makki giggled at that. “Good.”

As Makki pulled out their a little too illustrious for just having a huge party last night booze collection, Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes.

“Just don’t get me drunk okay? You know I’m a mess when I’m drunk.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t.” Makki and Mattsun said again in unison.

“Seriously, fucking stop that.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t.”

After a couple of drinks were already downed and he was already starting to feel like things were spinning a bit, Iwaizumi looked down at his phone for the first time since he’d gotten up.

 **Oikawa >** Hey, I’m a little worried about how you bolted, are you okay?

 **Oikawa >** You know you can tell me anything right?

 **Oikawa >** Look, my date with Kuroo is in twenty minutes, can we have a deep talk when I get back?


	4. Drunken Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since I added to this fic. I just finished the first semester of my senior year and I didn't have much free time. I know this chapter is really short, but I needed to cut it short so the build up for the next chapter is really good. Thanks for your support and sticking with me! Stay tuned for more.

After feeling as though the pair had thoroughly liquored Iwaizumi up, they gently nudged him out of their dorm and into his own several hours later. When Iwaizumi walked into the dorm, his favorite brunette was sitting down on not his own bed but Iwaizumi’s. He looked genuinely excited for a moment to see his roommate then something made him feel the need to dial it down a bit.

 

“Iwa-chan-” Oikawa started brightly, his eyes shimmering a bit.

 

“Hey Shi- *hic* Shittykawa…” Iwaizumi stammered out, wandering over to the bed and plopping down beside his roommate.

 

Oikawa seemed to falter a bit at the familiar nickname, his fingers reaching to play with the bottom of the sweater he was wearing.

 

“...Right. So, can we? Talk about what happened earlier? We’ve been best friends for years and you’ve never bolted from me like that. Especially to hide off with MatsuHana? Most the time you come back here to- to me- to hide from them.”

 

As the captain continued to explain the situation that Iwaizumi fully understood even when drunk, Iwaizumi found himself teetering back and forth. He felt really woozy. God, he only got like this when those shits Makki and Mattsun let him go way past his drinking limit. Why would they do that? 

 

While the world started to spin, Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa was still expecting an answer. He unexpectedly flopped down into Oikawa’s lap, staring up at the brunette in his bed.

 

“I didn’t want to have this conversation then… Sue me.” Iwaizumi fired back before wincing at the nausea.

 

At that, Oikawa visibly winced.

 

“I thought you told me everything Iwa-chan. Aren’t you… aren’t you my best friend? I’m yours right?”

 

“Damn Oikawa. Of course you are. I just don’t think you’d really want to know what that was about.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed the way they did when he was focusing in mid match of one of their games. Iwaizumi knew this look far too well. It was the signal that Oikawa had found weakness and was honing in on taking what he wanted- on winning.

 

“I do. I want to know. So tell me, Iwa.”

“Okay fine! You want to know so damn bad what I didn’t want to tell you?! I was going to *hic* tell you that I *hic* I love you, okay? And not just as a best friend. I don’t want to play that fucking game anymore! It hurts too much.” Iwaizumi shot back. Realization hit Iwaizumi at the unreadable expression on Oikawa’s face as he pushed the ace out of his lap.

 

Iwaizumi felt himself sobering up a bit, but not nearly enough as he watched Oikawa stand up and move over to his own bed. The ace scrambled back up into his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

 

“You’re the one who wanted to know…”

 

Why did Iwaizumi feel the need to be so indignant? Especially right now after he’d just admitted his feelings to Oikawa. Honestly, this was the longest he’d been in Oikawa’s presence without his roommate speaking.

 

After what felt like hours of more passive aggressive attempts at conversation, Oikawa finally spoke up, seeming extremely agitated.

 

“You’re fucking drunk right now aren’t you?” The captain snapped, his eyes honing in on the drunken mess that was his roommate. “I honestly can’t believe you right now.”

 

“Really? Aren’t you the one who comes home drunk practically every night? And after every one of the  _ many _ dates you go on?”

 

“It’s not the same!” Oikawa snapped, tension clear in his voice. “I’m just irresponsible. You aren’t. You’re supposed to be my support system and safety net and best friend. Not...not… Not this! I’ll wait till you’re sober to have this conversation I guess.” He sighed.

 

Iwaizumi could hear the sound of Oikawa’s sheets shifting, meaning his roommate was giving up and going to bed. But that wasn’t fair, Iwaizumi wasn’t done yet.

 

“Well that’s not fucking fair! Why am I always supposed to be dependable for you?! We’re in college! Shouldn’t you have learned how to take care of yourself by now? Oh no, that’s right. You haven’t. Because of me. So sorry that I decided to be the reckless mess for once. Want to make your reservations for doing it the rest of the month? Be my guest, princess.” Iwaizumi spat with hiccups and voice cracks all over.

 

“I’m not talking to you until tomorrow Iwaizumi. Talk to me when you’re sober. And never call me princess again.”

 

With that, Iwaizumi suddenly felt pretty exhausted and sighed. His eyelids felt extremely heavy and before he knew it, he was out cold. 

  
**Little did Iwaizumi know that his roommate was curled up in the next bed crying himself to sleep.**


End file.
